1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of electronic devices, and, more particularly, the present invention relates to a two-tiered plug for two chip cards.
2. Description of the Related Art
With increasing storage capacity of ICs, entirely new fields of application are opening up for memory chip cards. In particular, in the field of mobile telecommunication, the contacting of two multimedia cards, as they are known, is required in a minimum physical space. In the future, multimedia memory cards are expected to take over functions as data carriers for large quantities of data, similar to the function of diskettes or CD-ROMs in the past. With respect to hand-held units, what is concerned is not the storage of 200 private telephone numbers, as is already possible by means of the known SIM cards, but rather exchangeable cards on which, for example, extensive software programs or complete telephone directories are stored.